Icy Love
by Snovvqueen
Summary: Elsa is a freshman in collage. Anna is an honors student with big responsibilities. The two fall in love and are forced to deal with the consequences of being together. Elsanna. Rated M for language, and adult behavior. Modern AU. Non-Incest. Cover image not mine.
1. A New Day

A pale girl in a blue sweater walked through the halls. She held up her map of the college and searched for her dorm room. Supposedly, her room was somewhere along this hall. If only she could find it..

"Hey, you need help finding your dorm?" A tall blonde boy had stopped her in her tracks.

"Uh.. Yeah, that'd be great," she mumbled. "34 C"

"Right down the end of the hall to your left. Let me help you with your bags."

_Thank god_ she thought as she handed a duffel bag to him. The boy set the bag on the ground, waved, and then returned down the hall.

As the girl struggled to find her keys in her purse, someone swung the door inward, almost running into her on their way out. Without a 'sorry' the boy stepped around her and rushed down the hallway.

"Hans wait!" a voice yelled through the door.

The girl dragged her bags into the room. She looked up to see a girl standing on a ladder marking something with a pencil on the ceiling. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black fitted crop top. Her auburn hair was braided in pigtails, revealing her pale neck.

"H-Hi, I'm Elsa," the girl in the blue said as she walked over to the empty bed.

The other girl was startled and almost fell off her stool.

"Oh! Hi! You startled me! I'm Anna, by the way. I hope you didn't get bothered by Hans."

Anna seemed very talkative. Elsa didn't mind, considering she wouldn't have to talk much. She tossed her bags onto what seemed to be her bed. She pulled down her sleeves and sat down on the edge of the mattress. She looked up at Anna, who was still drawing on the ceiling.

"What's that for?" She asked curiously.

"I probably should've asked you if you were okay with this first, but I'm putting up some glow in the dark stars. If you don't like them, I won't hang them."

"No hang them! I love those things!"

"Okay thanks! You know, you're pretty cool, Elsa. I think we're going to be great friends"

Elsa's ears perked at the word 'friends.' She hadn't really had many friends in high school, as she was pretty secluded. She remembered the bullies, and the snobs. She shuddered thinking about the jerks who constantly spray painted "fag" and "bitch" onto her locker and the notes they left inside every day telling her to kill herself. She snapped out of her flashback as Anna jumped down from the stool.

"Help me put them up?" she asked.

"Sure," Elsa replied, eager to help the beautiful girl.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa shut off the lights and flopped down onto the floor next to Anna to admire their creation. Stars of all sizes were placed so perfectly random across the ceiling. Anna had mapped out the 'Little Dipper' perfectly. The two girls stared up in silence until Elsa heard soft snoring next to her. She looked over to see a peaceful Anna sleeping.

_Aww she's so adorable. Stop it, Elsa! Conceal, don't feel. You don't want to fuck this up. Not like you always do. Not yet.._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Anna woke up to a bright streak of sunlight beaming through the window. She looked over at the clock, which read '10:30.' She stretched out her arms, and was about to stand up when she felt a weight on her thigh. Anna looked down to see her new roommate sleeping on her.

_Aww. Elsa is so cute when she's sleeping! But I can't get up until she's awake.._

As if Elsa had read the younger girl's mind, her eyelids fluttered open. Her blue eyes looked around the unfamiliar room, and then stopped at Anna. She sat up and muttered an apology before walking over to her suitcase. Anna went over to her duffel bag, grabbed her toiletry box, and headed to the bathroom.

As Elsa pulled out that days outfit, she heard Anna singing in the bathroom. She hummed along with the tune as she took off her clothes from the previous day. She wrapped herself in a light blue towel. And grabbed her tooth brush. She walked into the bathroom and immediately noticed the absence of a shower curtain. Instead, there was a clear, glass door that revealed a naked Anna. Elsa had to turn away to the sink to stop from staring.

"Hey Elsa, I think we should get some cool décor for this place later. What do you think?"

Elsa could only hear about half of what her roommate said through the running water.

"Yeah. That'd be great!" She half shouted to the redhead.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the girls showered and dressed, they headed out to their first classes. Anna had a geography class, while Elsa had a math class. Anna pointed out that they could grab some lunch after her literature lecture, and the two would meet up at the dorm. Elsa agreed to this, mainly because she wanted to hang out with Anna, but also because the only food they had in the dorm room was Honey Nut Cheerios.

After three long, boring classes, the blonde made her way back to the room. Anna hadn't arrived yet so she started to unpack some more of her things. She placed her collection of snow globes on the shelf above her dresser. She placed her neatly folded sweaters and shirts in the dresser and hung her dresses in the closet. She put pale blue sheets on the mattress, and a white blanket on top. She pulled a stuffed snowman out of her bag and placed it on the bed. As she was pulling out a bundle of posters, Anna burst into the door.

"Sorry I'm so late! Weasleton spent like 20 extra minutes lecturing us about respect." She rolled her eyes and then looked to Elsa. She looked at the beautiful snow globes and admired how Elsa's side of the room all matched into a theme of winter. She looked at the little snowman and immediately ran over to pick it up.

"Aww it's so cute! I felt weird bringing my old teddy bear. I thought you'd judge me. But this is adorable! What's his name?"

"His name is Olaf. My mother gave him to me when I was 4. I've slept with him since."

"Hi Olaf," Anna said to the toy. "I'm Anna. I'm glad to be sharing a room with such a sweet snowman."

The redhead giggled. Elsa placed the plush toy back on the bed, and grabbed her wallet. Anna held the door as the two walked out and headed to lunch.


	2. Meteors

Elsa and Anna went to a Burger King for lunch. There was small, useless chatter until Elsa stumbled upon a question she had been meaning to ask Anna.

"So Anna," she started as she finished her fries, "you're younger than me, but you're a freshman too?"

"Yeah. My teachers discovered I was some sort of prodigy or something so I skipped first and second year."

"Wow. And there I was struggling to pass first and second"

The platinum blonde laughed at her own joke as Anna watched her curiously. Elsa seemed to make jokes about her skills and smarts. Anna wanted to fix that. She wanted Elsa to be confident. She needed Elsa to know how perfect she was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, the two girls were eating popcorn and watching Titanic. Anna seemed to know every line by heart, and said them with the actors. Elsa watched Anna's version of the movie and giggled. She thought about how many amazing memories the two could make, if Anna didn't find out. Elsa cringed at the image in her head of an angry roommate spitting hateful words at her.

"Yo. Earth to Elsa."

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh. I Don't know, really.."

"Oh.."

"Wanna watch anther movie?"

"Sure!"

So the girls watched sharknado and eventually fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Anna, wake up"

"Umnhm five more minutes."

"No Anna wake up now, look outside."

Anna stood up and looked out the window. She looked at the lawn and saw hundreds of students sitting in lawn chairs, on blankets, on coolers, and on the grass.

"What are they doing out there?" she asked.

Grab your shoes and I'll show you."

Elsa snatched a blanket from a box by her bed and led Anna to the hallway. She brought her to the stairwell, and started running up the stairs giving the redhead no choice but to follow. At the top of the stairs, there was a door. Elsa pulled out a key and unlocked it. She gestured for Anna to step out onto the roof. Immediately, Anna's eyes widened with amazement. A meteor shower was right over her head. The lights glimmered in ways she had never seen. Her jaw dropped.

"Elsa! It's so beautiful!

"Isn't it?" she smiled at the excited redhead.

Elsa placed the blanked down and the two lay down on it. The girls stared up at the sky in awe. Elsa knew about the shower and had been planning to show Anna with a surprise. She had woken up the redhead a few minutes before it started so she could see it all.

"Thank you, Elsa."

"You're welcome"

After a while of admiring the sky, Elsa had mustered up the courage to tell Anna what she had been waiting to say.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Go for it.

"Anna, I'm gay."

Anna looked over at the girl with the embarrassed face and blinked. Then she grabbed the girl by her arms and pulled her into a big hug.

"Elsa, I'm so proud of you. And I want you to know that I love you. More than you think."

Anna's lips were moving towards Elsa's. The blonde buzzed with excitement, fear, and angst. She closed her eyes and felt Anna's lips collide with hers. Anna's hand brushed through Elsa's hair. Elsa pressed her body against Anna's and her arm reached for the redhead's back. Anna's tongue met with Elsa's and suddenly the world was still.

Anna was the first to pull away, her hand still on the back of the blonde's head.

"I love you, Elsa."


End file.
